Known bugs
Wobbling weapons bug Sometimes occurs when picking up/selecting a weapon. Is likely caused by the weapon's model spawning inside a building wall or in the ground; in extreme cases even in the player model. Possible premises * Holding a gun in a wrong way may cause weapon wobbling passively, on reload or upon entering "gangster mode" (pressing G) Solutions Deselect the weapon as fast as you can. Select it again when you have enough free space. Invisible/underground zombie bug The most deadly bug in TABZ, because, unlike the previous one, it has no known premises or reliable solutions. The player starts randomly taking damage with no evident source. Possible causes * Zombies falling through the map * Zombies spawning within terrain * Zombies getting stuck in building walls * Zombies rendering incorrectly Solutions * RUN! This "invisible" zombie behaves like any other zombie, so running out of it's follow range is very possible * Accept your fate and die (can't kill whats already dead, right?) * If you have the ammo to spare, you can try shooting it. But not only is it hard to shoot something you can't see, but it's unclear if the zombie takes damage in this state Z+V speed bug This is one of the few positive bugs in TABZ. Pressing Z then V will cause the player to prone and ragdoll simultaneously and also allow them to move incredibly fast. In this mode, the player stays low to the ground and almost makes you invincible, as you take no fall damage and can outrun any other zombie or player. Downsides * Using weapons in this mode is possible but will likely result in the Wobbling Weapons Bug and will kill you * It is very difficult to see where you are going at times * has a chance not to work at times of need * can (like almost everything in this game :P) lag/crash/glitch your game Solutions Press shift or space to stop "Infinite" Ammo Exploit Don't take this name too seriously, I couldn't think of a better title. Start by taking two guns in your hotbar. Drain all the loaded ammo in weapon "A", then reload. Before the gun "A" is finished reloading, pull out gun "B" and the ammo will be reloaded into that gun. Downsides * The guns have to be the exact type (e.g. two Makarov's) * The ammo is still consumed from your inventory, making this limited by the amount of ammo you currently have * This will leave less ammo for the other weapons you have that need ammo of that type Upsides * This appears to work with all guns and ammo types * The gun continues to fire just fine, the extra bullets in the chamber don't affect damage * You become OP, because reloading has become a thing of the past ;) Fall Damage Glitch Fall damage in TABZ is very strange. Sometimes you'll be running and jumping down a hill and you take 75 damage after landing after what should of been no more then 5 damage, or sometimes you'll fall from the stacked houses in the ruined towns but not take a bit of damage. Downsides * Sometimes this doesn't work in your favor * It's unpredictable when it will happen Solutions While it is tempting, don't jump while going down hills, mountains, or slanted houses. Shaky Camera This seems to happen all the time when most people play, but Youtubers never have a shaky camera! There is no definite solution, but there is a way to solve most of it. Symptoms * The camera shakes uncontrollably * Really hard to aim; Especially using snipers Solution Lower your game resolution to under 1024 x 768 (640 x 480 is recommended by me) and play in windowed mode. Also lower graphics quality to "Very Low". (It pretty much just removes zombie and player shadows.) broken world glitch (place holder name) Note: I have no idea what this guy is talking about, I've never encountered anything close to something like this. If you are the one who added this glitch to the wiki, please better explain what's going on, and check your grammar as well, it's a complete mess. this is the most devastating glitch EVER! it has two forms: 1: no-load glitch: the world doesnt load at all, leaving you with a blank fuuly black screen, and not allowing you to play untill steam sorts itself out! 2: player-ball glitch: a rare sigth, to see the gravavity zombie! but, this is even rarer! (and uglier!) in this lgitch, a mass of snake-like creature appear on screen... along with majorly lowered frame rates to the point of none at all! but, this beast isnt a zombie, its... PLAYERS!!! every player online gets SUCKED into this ball covering the entire sky!!! then the game crashes, or frames lower farther than you can handle, and you quite. like before, only thing ya can do is quite, and wait for steam to stop the maddness!!!